Flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are advantageous due to characteristics such as high wiring density, light weight, and thin thickness, and have been mainly applied in mobile phones, laptop computers, palm computers, digital cameras, liquid crystal display modules, gimbals, and many other products. Flexible Flat Cables (FFCs) belong to a new type of cable for transferring data and electrical power for example, and have the advantages such as flexibility, thin thickness, easy connection, and so on.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in an existing gimbal, FPCs are usually employed to electrically connect various components (e.g., a motor, an inertial measurement unit (IMU), a camera (imaging module), a PCB board). However, as gimbals are gradually miniaturized while the transmission lines are continuously increased, monolayer FPCs have become unable to meet the data transmission requirements, and thus multilayer FPCs are widely used a multilayer FPC may include a plurality of monolayer FPCs which are stacked with each other (stacked FPC), or a plurality of monolayer FPCs which are stacked with each other are bonded together by adhesive to form an integrated FPC for use. However, when the above integrated FPC or stacked FPC is used in a gimbal for electrical connection, upon a motor in the gimbal being rotated in forward and reverse directions, the FPC that is wound on a rotation shaft of the motor in advance will be wound or unwound. As for an integrated FPC, as the plurality of monolayer FPCs stacked with each other therein are bonded together by adhesive, it has a relatively larger thickness and a relatively bigger hardness than a stacked FPC, and is not easily wound or unwound when the rotation shaft of the motor is rotated. As for a stacked FPC, during the motor is rotated, local accumulation of FPC may be caused because the inner sub-layer FPC and the outer sub-layer FPC are rotated by different distance, and the heaped portion in the stacked FPC brings unstable resistance to the torque of the motor so that the requirements on the torque of the motor is in fluctuation, and thus the rotation of the motor is caused to be unstable and the whole driving precision of the gimbal is degraded.